The Lonely Princess
by BlueTopaz20
Summary: Princess Bulma is taken from her home world and forced to go to Frieza. She meets Vegeta who ruins her chance at being killed causing her to live her lonely life with a monster. What will happen when the two get to know each other? Will they escape?
1. Chapter 1

A new story for B/V fans. Hope you enjoy it. No I don't own DBZ!

* * *

CH1

Two guards stood side by side in front of a small prison. It looked more like a cage that a person could barely stand in. While the two men cursed and laughed a little girl of twelve years old sat as far from them as possible with tears trailing down her cheeks. She was taken from her parents on Earth and treated like an animal while traveling back to something called Frieza. Her royal dress was torn and dirty as was her body. Two crystal blue eyes stared down at her feet while the stars passed by the window.

Hours had passed since the ship had landed, but they left her to her misery. The little girl would rather be alone than with odd creatures that didn't look human. The wounds on her arms and legs were scabbed over and fry blood decorated her body. The Earth Princess was kidnapped and her parents murdered. Why didn't they kill her along with the King and Queen?

Foot steps echoed in the cement room as a large body appeared before the girl. Green hair and blue skin were the only things keeping this creature from looking human. His face was handsome, but his personality spoiled the package.

"Get up, wench," the green haired man demanded as he slid a key into the cage lock.

The door squealed until it came to a halt with the man walking towards her. She hugged her knees and tried to sink into the wall, but the hard surface would not allow it. The man grabbed her arm and jerked the child to her feet. A small yelp escaped her dry lips.

"Why Lord Frieza would want you is a mystery to me," he said while shaking his head.

"Please kill me," the child begged. Life would be meaningless without her loved ones. Even as a small child she was aware of heartache. If she continued to live, her heart would surely wither and die.

"Oh, how I wish I could, you sniveling brat."

The man pushed the princess out of the cage and into the hall. They walked for what seemed like hours before they exited the ship and stepped foot on a desolate planet. Soon they reached a large palace that had guards that looked like bugs. The girl would never be able to survive.

The halls of the palace were plain with only pictures of a purple lizard. Their destination had reached them quickly. A large room with a throne in the middle was where she was thrown. She lifted her head to see a small lizard man who was no taller than herself. He held a glass of dark colored liquid while licking his lips and gazing at her.

The blue man forced her to bow her head to the ugly creature. His hissing words caught her attention instantly.

"Zarbon, be gentle with our new guest. If you ruin her pearly skin, I will personally destroy you. She may be a brat now, but in a few years she will be very delectable."

The young girl sobbed within herself. Hopefully she would be dead before she grew to be a woman.

"I hope that you will forgive me, sire," the blue man known as Zarbon spoke.

"I do. This small child is an Earthling so I know she is weak, but I would like too see her fight. Who would be a good match I wonder?" The lizard pondered.

"Ah, I have the perfect opponent," he smirked and asked for Zarbon to retrieve someone.

The princess stayed bowing until the man returned with his order. At the sound of a young man's voice the girl raised her head.

"Lord Frieza, I hardly think my strength should be wasted on filth," the boy said.

The girl's eyes landed on the boy who insulted her. He looked exactly like a human except for a furry tail that ran down his backside. His dark hair rose to the heavens while his eyes looked to be in hell. The young boy couldn't have been much older than the girl so she was slightly relieved that she was not the only child in the creature's grasp.

"You will do as I say, or be punished for your insolence. Fight the girl, Vegeta," the lizard commanded.

The boy scowled, but did as he was told. His feet started towards her, but the princess continued to bow. She wished that he would do something fatal to her so she could die without more sadness. Her wish was unanswered.

The young boy leaned down in front of the girl and flicked her forehead sending her into the far wall. It was painful, but not fatal. The gods wished her more pain.

"She isn't worth me time. The girl doesn't want to fight, Frieza. She wants to die," the boy confessed.

The young princess stared at the small boy with confusion. Could he read her mind? No, that isn't possible. Or is it? The girl didn't think weird beings existed so why not mind readers?

"I see. Sorry, Princess Bulma, but I won't allow you to die," the ugly creature chuckled. "You will grow up to be a very beautiful woman who will serve me well. Zarbon, take her to the women's quarters."

The blue man shoved the girl to her feet and as they left the room, the young boy refused to even look at her.

Six years had passed since that incident and the young princess was now eighteen years old. Since she was sent to the women's quarters she hadn't been in contact with any man. The women servants lived separately from the men with only women guards. Today was a special day though. Lord Frieza will be celebrating the conquering of his one hundredth planet and he wants everyone to attend. He will also discuss the women's quarters being abolished and replaced with a new training facility. All the women were terrified because that meant they would have to live side by side with the pigs that would surely mistreat them.

The Earth Princess, Bulma, was dressed in a silver gown that accented everything that she didn't want to be seen. Her hair was one thing that Frieza had loved about her so they left it down to flow around her body. She didn't need make-up because her natural beauty stood out enough.

The women were escorted to the main ball room and ushered in one behind the other. Many of the women smiled and waved to the excited warriors, but the one that got the most attention walked while staring at her feet. She hadn't smiled for six years and today would be no different. Once the line stopped, Lord Frieza spoke.

"You may disperse," he said causing the women to spread out among the men. Bulma wanted nothing to do with any of them so she found the darkest corner and hid. She knew that tonight the warriors were given permission to be with any woman he pleased.

The princess had been watching her hands intently until an odd sound made her look up. She was looking into the eyes of a man that only had one thing on his mind and that was Bulma naked. She started backing up further into the dark while the odd looking man followed. Her heart was racing until she hit something solid that wasn't a wall.

A low growl came from behind her causing the pursuer that retreat. Before she could do the same a hand wrapped around her wrist and easily slammed her against a wall. Her eyes were wide in shock, but it was so dark that she couldn't see a thing much less whoever was in front of her.

She knew better than to struggle so she remained completely still. Her body could feel someone directly in front of her even though they weren't touching. Bulma closed her eyes and tried to think of something to say to get this person away from her.

"You disturbed me and I don't like being interrupted while I'm meditating," a deep voice came from the dark.

"While all these women are here you only wish to meditate?" Bulma choked out. It was hard for her to talk most of the time because she hardly ever spoke.

"I don't need a woman, bitch. All of these pitiful men who call themselves warriors have been worked up all day for this and why? To see a few whores?"

"It makes no sense to me as well. The women are nothing but slaves and they wish to be close to their captors." She wanted to relax, but the man's hold only tightened as she spoke.

"You smell familiar, woman," he replied totally ignoring her comment.

"I don't see how since I haven't been in the palace for six years."

Bulma could feel a hand lifting her hair. The long locks fell from his hand like silk back to its original place. This man was odd.

"How do I smell?" Bulma almost gasped when she asked such a stupid question. Any man would simply think she was flirting with him.

"You smell disgusting, Earthling Princess," the deep voice replied as his face came closer to hers revealing who he was.

Bulma took a sudden breath when an older version of the small boy who "fought" her glared back at her. His hair still dark and tall while his eyes seemed to have gotten darker if that was possible. He was unbelievably handsome, but he was definitely full of hate.

"Vegeta," Bulma whispered.

"You remember my name?" He curiously asked.

"How could I forget?"

* * *

I'm excited about this story so I hope everyone likes it. Please let me know what you think about this chapter! Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't wait to post another chapter of this story. I don't own DBZ even though I wish I owned Vegeta!

* * *

CH2

"How could I forget?" Bulma asked while cocking her head to the side. This man remembered her name as well from just one sniff of her hair. Animals usually have great senses.

Vegeta stared into the young woman's eyes with confusion. This woman was the girl he met six years ago that was praying for death in front of Frieza's throne. She still had the vibrant blue hair and cerulean eyes, but the weirdest thing about this woman was that she still wished to die. He couldn't understand why any one would want to die shamefully instead of taking revenge on their enemies.

"You haven't changed, little one," Vegeta smirked.

"Nor have you," she said with a blank face.

"How do you remember me? Humans have terrible memories and their noses couldn't smell a scent if it hit them in the face."

Bulma looked into his dark eyes and searched for a soul. She came up empty. This man had been taken from his family, his world, but the difference between him and herself was that he hadn't given up the fight. Bulma had abandoned retribution when she was denied death.

"I'll never forget the one who refused to end my existence."

"I merely gave you options," Vegeta chuckled at the all too serious woman.

"I didn't ask for your pity," Bulma sneered. She tried to escape under his arms, but he wouldn't allow it.

"Pity? Don't make me laugh. I wanted you to live so I could see one more person in agonizing pain. Besides you could always kill yourself," he shrugged.

"It isn't as easy as you think,' she looked further into the darkness of the corner.

"Sure it is," he said puzzled.

"I've slit my wrists, but they heal me. I've drowned myself, but they pump out the water in my lungs. I've even suffocated myself, but they only revive me with fresh air. Do not assume things that you know nothing about."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her confession. This woman was in unbearable pain and she had no way of releasing it. Wonderful. Vegeta had a new toy to torment.

A booming voice spoke while approaching them. "Prince Vegeta, I've found you."

"Prince?" Bulma asked while looking back at the man pressed close to her.

"That's none of your concern," he growled as he backed away from her and turned to speak to his underling.

"Raditz, you incompetent fool. I gave you precise orders to stay away from this event," Vegeta scowled.

"Sire, the women call to me. You're young so it hasn't hit you full force yet, but men would be nothing without women. Though it would be better if they didn't speak and only laid quietly," he laughed as he noticed Bulma standing to the side of his prince. "Maybe you have experienced the hardship without a woman."

"Keep your mouth shut unless I order you to speak. Assumptions cause trouble," the prince moved to stand beside his Saiyan guard.

"I see, sire. So you wouldn't mind if I have a little fun with her tonight," Raditz said while cupping each of Bulma's breasts in his large hands.

The princess was frozen with an expressionless face while the man fondled her. She couldn't refuse his bed because that is what the women slaves are for, or that's what she had been told when her body began to develop. Even though she couldn't turn him down she didn't have to enjoy the experience.

"Actually this one will be staying with me tonight," Vegeta interrupted.

The Saiyan guard hesitantly lowered his hands from her body while Bulma turned her bottomless eyes to the prince. He told her minutes before that he didn't need a woman, but now he will take her in his bed. Men are confusing.

"Of course, Prince Vegeta. It would be hard to pass up such a beauty as this. I will leave you to your fun," Raditz laughed and walked away.

"Follow me," Vegeta commanded.

Bulma did as she was told and walked behind the prince through the crowd of people. Men grabbed at her and tugged on her dress until they noticed who she was with. The man in front of her must be very strong to have this many warriors terrified of him.

Soon they were walking the empty halls of the palace towards the warrior's quarters. After climbing stairs to the top floor of the palace in high heels Bulma was relieved to find that they had reached his chambers.

The metal door glided open after he entered a four digit code that only he knew. Princess Bulma followed him into the room which definitely caught her off guard. She expected a drab room with no decoration, but walked into an elaborate chamber for royalty. Blue and gold paint filled the walls which matched the gold canopy that covered the large bed with posts that reached the ceiling. Dark wood furniture was situated around the room with a blue couch in the corner.

Bulma wanted to strip down and roll in the silk sheets that her cot had never dreamed of having. This man was surely a prince if he had enough money to buy such frivolous things.

"Stop gawking, woman," she heard the prince say behind her.

She turned to see him walking to the bathroom in only a pair of shorts. He slammed the door closed after leaving her alone in the bedroom. Why had he invited her to his quarters? Everyone in the palace knew that he could care less about a woman's touch yet he lets her in his room. Stupid.

After taking a quick shower he raised his ki to dry off and dressed in his night pants. He regrettably entered the bedroom only to see Bulma standing in front of his bed naked with her dress around her ankles.

"What are you doing?" Vegeta yelled.

"I just want to get this over with," the young woman replied blankly.

"Put your clothes back on, wench, I didn't bring you here for that," he said with a light red tint gracing his cheeks.

"Then why?" Bulma inquired while reaching down to cover herself with the dress.

Vegeta watched as she pulled the dress back on her body. His hormones kicked in when the top of the dress got caught on her pert nipples and she had to readjust the dress to cover her chest. He had to close his eyes to calm himself down.

"I'm curious about humans and you're the only one I've met so I brought you here," he slowly opened his eyes to see a fully covered woman.

"What do you want to know?"

"The women of your planet are weak judging from your ki level so what about the men? Are they just as weak?"

"Considering you tossed me across a room with your finger I would say that our men are one thousand times weaker than you," Bulma answered honestly.

"That's expected. Only few in this universe are stronger than I am. Your appearance is that of a Saiyan without a tail so I thought your race would be remotely strong, but I was mistaken," Vegeta said while circling the princess.

"I noticed your tail that day. Are you some kind of canine?"

Vegeta stopped in mid motion with disgust. "No, dumbass. My superior Saiyan race turns into great apes under the moon."

Bulma turned to look at the man behind her. His tail was wrapped around his naked waist while his arms covered his chest. He was muscular, but not huge and his skin was much darker than hers.

"So you're a monkey," she crossed her arms over her chest to mirror his stance.

"How dare you insult me! For such a weak female you definitely have a big mouth," Vegeta growled.

"My father once told me that monkeys throw their shit. Do you?"

He knew she was provoking him. Her only wish was to die and she knew he could fulfill it. Vegeta wanted to strangle the life out of her, but wouldn't give her the satisfaction. He brought his anger to a sizzling halt and turned out the lights.

"Sleep on the floor, slave," he said while climbing into his "too big for him" bed.

"As you wish," Bulma replied while laying on her side in front of the bed.

A few hours had passed since the lights had been turned out. The princess silently rose from the floor and tip toed to the window on the far side of the room. The night was calm and the galaxy's stars were shining bright casting shadows in the room. Her small hand unlatched the window quietly, then pushed the large window open. No breeze entered the room since the planet gave no mercy.

Bulma lifted her dress so she could stand on the window sill and look out into the night sky. Her thoughts drifted to her mother. Soon she would be with her in heaven. The princess stepped off of the window sill and into open space. Her hair flew around her body along with her dress. In only seconds her wish would come true.

She closed her eyes waiting for her life to end, but her dream was short lived. The breath was knocked out of her when two arms caught her in mid air. She moved her hair and opened her eyes to see a very angry Saiyan prince.

"What the hell are you doing?" Vegeta snarled.

"I'll never find peace if I can't even jump out of a window and fall to my death. Why would the gods create beings that could fly?"

"You're insufferable, little one," Vegeta chuckled as he flew back to his window.

"Why won't you let me die?" Bulma asked with tears in her eyes.

"I've told you before. You must endure the same pain as I do."

"You do not seem to be in pain," Bulma sobbed.

"My pain has turned into hatred over the years. Frieza destroyed my planet while my people still roamed it. Did he annihilate your home world?"

"No, but he took everything from me. I have no reason to live," she said looking into his eyes that gazed back at her.

"If I train your weak body to hold power, will you take revenge on the creature that destroyed your life?"

Bulma thought of the offer. Could she become strong enough to defeat that beast? No, but this man might be able to.

"I will try if you train me," she answered when they landed in the bedroom.

"Fine, but I won't go easy on you because you're a woman."

Bulma nodded and tried to sit on the floor, but was stopped by something furry around her waist. She looked down to see Vegeta's tail as he pulled her towards the bed with him.

"I don't think so. You are sleeping beside me so I don't have to save your pitiful life again," he scowled.

Bulma laid on the opposite side of the bed with his tail still wrapped around her. She faced the open window and thought of training with this man. For the first time in six years, she smiled.

* * *

Yay she is going to start kicking butt and taking names! How will her first day of training go? Please review so I know you like the story so far.


	3. Chapter 3

CH3

I'm getting these chapters published quickly so please continue reading. I'm not getting very many reviews on this story so if you could take a few minutes after reading this chapter to tell me what you think, it would be appreciated. I want to know how many people actually like the story so far. Of course…I don't own DBZ

* * *

Bulma's body was wrapped in a soft cocoon of silk sheets when she woke the next morning. Her mind couldn't comprehend how much more comfortable this bed was compared to her cot. She rolled in the wonderful feeling until she noticed Vegeta staring at her with a confused look while in a push up position in the floor.

"Ridiculous things make women happy. It makes no sense," he said as he continued his daily routine of exercises.

He was still shirtless with his night pants hanging loosely from his waist. Bulma watched quietly while the muscles in his arms and back tensed and relaxed as he counted to two thousand. The only thing that took her attention from his body was his voice.

"Get up and put your training gear on," he demanded while pointing towards the end of the bed and doing a one-handed push up.

Bulma threw back the covers to find that she was still dressed in her evening gown from the previous night. So he hadn't ravaged her in the middle of the night which slightly surprised the young woman. She lifted the top which looked like a sports bra without shoulder straps and the bottoms consisted of shorts that would barely cover her backside.

She looked at Vegeta as he started doing sit ups. "This looks like inappropriate attire to train in."

"You will be able to move freely in them. Besides, that is what Frieza provided for you. He thinks that if a woman trains, she should look raunchy while doing so," he grunted.

Bulma looked over the "training gear" again and shrugged. If this is what she must endure to become stronger, than she would do it. She slid her dress down to her feet and stepped out of it to change into her new clothes. Her eyes casually glanced toward Vegeta who was perfectly still while in the middle of doing a sit up and glaring at her.

"Why do you glower at me?" She asked with the shorts in her hand.

"I don't like seeing your naked body, but you insist on stripping in front of me," he groaned.

"Is my body not pleasing to look at?"

"Any other warrior here would probably think so," he answered honestly.

"I believe you have never been with a woman. Would you like to touch me?" Bulma asked while walking towards him with a blank face.

Vegeta stayed in the same position until Bulma was directly in front of him. "Who I've been with is none of your business and no I don't want to touch you. Only a Saiyan woman is fit to be with me and they are all dead so get dressed so we can start training."

Bulma backed away from the angry man quickly. She slipped the shorts on over her hips, but had a hard time of getting the tube top on. Her breasts were large and the top refused to stretch any more than it already had. She ended the battle with the top of her breasts overflowing from the material.

Vegeta only shook his head when she twirled to show him her outfit. She still acted like a child, but being locked away in your young years could do that to you. He would have to force her to grow up.

"How old are you, woman?"

"I was born eighteen years ago," Bulma answered.

"You're only a few years younger than me and yet you have a child's brain."

"Actually, I'm much more intelligent than you think, monkey boy," she smirked.

"If you suggest that I am a monkey one more time, I'll blast you a new one," he grunted.

"Is that a promise?" She asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

She might be asking for death, but she was slightly pleasant to look at. Vegeta thought of women more as fighting partners, but never as something beautiful. He would have to watch himself around this creature.

Vegeta walked to the door while Bulma followed suit. They made their way through the boring halls of the palace and finally found themselves outside. The day was excruciatingly hot with no wind to break the heat.

Bulma's wish of training inside was dashed when they found a completely empty spot in the middle of nowhere. The palace was still in viewing range, but Bulma had to squint to see it. It was going to be a long day.

"I have my own training facilities, but I think training in the open is more efficient. Show me your fighting stance," he demanded.

The earthling princess bent down with her arms poised to punch with two round fists. Vegeta laughed. "Your race is good for nothing if you don't even know how to stand in a fight."

Vegeta fazed in behind the woman and fixed her stance. Her skin was smooth to the touch making his fingertips linger on her arms. Finally he forced himself away from her so he could continue instructing her.

"Now, hit me."

"Where?" She asked. Her eyes traveled down his body to between his legs.

Vegeta noticed the path of her gaze and said, "Not there."

"My mother told me that if I kick a man in his lower region, he would feel the pain for days," Bulma remembered.

Vegeta snorted. "That must be true with any male species, but it doesn't apply to training."

Bulma didn't wait for him to finish speaking. She charged him and aimed for his stomach with a closed hand. She was too slow. The prince moved with ease away from her attack.

"Too slow," he scuffed from behind her.

She swirled with her arm out stretched and hit nothing but air. His voice came from beside her in a taunting whisper. "You'll never hit me."

The princess growled and threw her leg to the side to catch him off guard, but he was too fast. Before she knew it he had her hands behind her back while forcing her to bend over in pain. After a few agonizing seconds he threw her to the dusty ground.

"You are thinking too much instead of acting on your instincts," he said while crossing his arms over his chest.

"If you would stay still for two seconds, I could hit you," she grunted while standing again.

"Earthlings are such weak beings," he shrugged.

Bulma was getting tired of his insults about her kind. What made him so special? The anger roared inside her as she thought of losing to Frieza. She turned to push Vegeta off his feet, but instead felt a burning sensation in the palm of her hand when a spark appeared. The prince cocked an eyebrow.

"Maybe you are stronger than I imagined," he confessed.

Hours after they began it was time for lunch. Vegeta wasn't getting anywhere with the woman, but it would take time for her to build up stamina and strength. They needed to eat before continuing.

The cafeteria was full of drunk and ignorant warriors. A few women sat at the tables being groped by the idiots which made Bulma happy that she was with Vegeta. He wouldn't let them do that to her. Or would he?

A chubby hand latched onto Bulma's breast from behind and squeezed. Bulma shrieked in shock and tried to break free of the strong hold, but had no luck. The smell of liqueur found her nose when a man turned her in his arms.

"Hey sweet stuff. Let's go back to my chambers and play," the chunky bald man commanded.

Bulma looked around frantically for Vegeta and he was already at the bar getting food. She yelled for him to do something, but he merely ignored her. The large man dragged her out of the crowded room and into the hall away from witnesses.

Inside the cafeteria Vegeta filled his plate and found a secluded place in the corner to enjoy his meal. He heard the woman pleading for his help, but she needed to learn the hard way that her own strength is all she can count on. He shoveled food in his mouth like all Saiyans did and swallowed a glass of water.

Close to ten minutes had passed when a shadow fell over Vegeta's table. He looked up to see Bulma standing before him with torn shorts and disheveled hair. She glared at him from a few feet away. A small bump was forming on her forehead that had already started turning colors.

"How did you get away from him?" Vegeta asked nonchalantly as he bit into a piece of bread.

"I didn't do anything. He passed out on top of me after we got to his chambers," she scowled. "Why didn't you help me?"

"I'm not your keeper. I have no obligation to you," he snorted.

"So you could care less if I am raped or killed?"

"It would be your own fault for not being strong enough to protect yourself."

"I see," she paused, "I suppose I never asked for your protection so I shouldn't expect it." Bulma leaned over the table exposing more of her body than Vegeta was comfortable with and said, "I'll train day and night just so I can surpass you in strength, ape man!"

"You continue to insult me and aren't afraid of the consequences so I guess we're getting somewhere," the prince smirked.

This woman was going to be the death of him.

* * *

Bulma is starting to have confidence in herself! Will Vegeta be able to handle her insubbordinate behavior? Do you think the Saiyan prince will slowly start to care for this woman? Nothing really happened in this chapter, but it is leading up to some good stuff! Review!!


	4. Chapter 4

CH4

Hey I'm back again and I still don't own DBZ. I appreciate the reviews on this story so far and I hope that you all keep them coming. Thanks!

* * *

Frieza decided to expand his training facilities into what had been the women's living quarters. The women would have to sacrifice their living space for his warriors. Soon after the women's building was demolished Frieza assigned rooms for each of them in the main palace. Unfortunately for Vegeta, the Earth princess's room happened to be assigned across from him. He would now have to deal with her day and night.

It had been one month since he began training Bulma and not much had changed. Her strength nor her stamina has increased since they began. She continuously complains about the heat and how sore her body is from his ridiculous training methods. The woman was getting harder and harder to deal with.

It had rained the night before and the morning was dreary. Vegeta laid in his bed staring at the ceiling wondering how many times he should make the weak Earthling run around the palace square. She would probably yell at him for making her run in public so he threw away that idea. His eardrums couldn't take much more of her shrieking.

A loud beep sounded from the bedside vid screen meaning someone was in a hurry to reach him. He lazily pushed the blinking button on the device and an all too familiar face appeared. The purple lizard was drinking a red liquid from a glass when Vegeta sat up in his bed.

"I see that I woke you from a slumber," he said.

"Not at all, Lord Frieza. What can I do for you?" Vegeta asked while throwing the covers off of him.

"Right down to business as always. I have a mission for you and Radditz. Planet Ilaia has reported a small group of rebels who have been gloating about revolting against me. You and your Saiyan puppet need to squash that threat quickly so no one else sprouts the same idea. You will be leaving in one hour." The vid screen went blank.

Vegeta scowled. He hated doing Frieza's dirty work, but had no choice until he became strong enough to defeat him. The Saiyan prince climbed out of bed and began his morning exercises. He would have plenty of time to shower and dress after the routine.

He had one sit up left when a blue-haired female entered his room without knocking.

"Hey, Vegeta. I'm ready to go when you are," she yawned.

"No one has manners these days! You just walked right in without…wait how did you get in without the code?" He asked with a confused look.

Bulma started stretching for her morning training session. "Oh, I've known your code for some time now. I tried to tell you that I'm smarter than you give me credit for," she smirked.

The Earth princess had become more comfortable around the Saiyan after training with him for a month. He was true to his word of not protecting her, but not too many people messed with her just because he was around. Vegeta was still distant around her, but seemed to like her company. One day they would defeat Frieza together…she hoped.

"I'll change my code as soon as I return," Vegeta growled as he stood.

"Return? From where?" Bulma inquired before making herself at home on his bed.

"Frieza is sending me and one of my men to Planet Ilaia on a mission. It shouldn't take long, but I'll take my time so I don't have to see your face for a few days," he said while grabbing a black battle suit from his closet.

"That was rude, but I'm used to your insults by now." Bulma laid back on the most comfortable bed she ever been on. Even though she now had a room in the palace, she still slept on a cot. "What shall I do while you're away?"

"I don't care," he answered honestly.

"Well, is it ok if I stay in your room while you're gone?" Bulma smiled sweetly. She knew her pretty face didn't work on the prince, but she tried anyway.

"Hell no, woman."

"But I know the code and I'll do it whether you say yes or not." The princess was getting bolder by the day.

This female was the most annoying person Vegeta had ever met. She was infuriating. When he first met her she was begging to die and now she insults him constantly knowing that he won't hurt her. Maybe he should retract his promise of not killing her.

The prince slammed the bathroom door so he could shower and get ready to leave. Soon he would be on a different planet where he could take out all of his frustrations. If he was lucky, maybe someone will murder the woman while he's away.

The space pods deployed exactly one hour after Vegeta spoke to Frieza. He and his underling were on their way to a near by planet to kill a few people. Life was giving him a break.

Bulma tried to train alone, but since she didn't have anyone to force her into it, the day was wasted away as she sat in her nearly empty room. Her cot was the only thing that she had to take with her from the women's building. Other females had money to purchase clothes or make-up while she was barely able to look decent in rags. At least she was naturally good-looking so make-up wasn't a necessity.

She laid on her stomach looking at the bland carpet below her cot. Her mind tried to calculate how long Vegeta would be gone, but he didn't give her enough details of the mission for her to come up with a good estimate. She knew the planet was only a few hours away, but the mission itself was a mystery.

As soon as she stood to leave her room, a loud knock sounded at her door. The metal slid open to reveal Zarbon, Frieza's right hand man. Bulma hated the blue freak because he was the one who initially brought her to Frieza. Over the past month that she was living in the palace Zarbon would look at her in inappropriate ways when he passed her in the halls or when she was in the cafeteria.

"How can I help you?" Bulma asked.

"Lord Frieza would like to speak to you in his throne room immediately," he answered with a scary smirk.

Bulma nodded and followed the man out of her room and towards the lizard. The palace hadn't changed at all since she started training and neither had she. Well, her attitude changed, but her strength was at a stand still.

Zarbon stopped at the throne room door while he held out his arm for her to enter. "You may go in alone."

The princess hated coming to this room because it reminded her of the first day she came to the planet. Her eyes landed on her 'Lord' after the door shut with a loud bang.

"Come in my child," Frieza ordered.

"Lord Frieza, how can I assist you?" Bulma asked as she bowed.

"I'm aware that you have been training with the Saiyan Vegeta over the past month. Have you improved any?"

"Only slightly, sire. In time I will rival your best warriors," she replied. Bulma was curious of what this meeting was about.

"This may be true, but I will give you a nudge in the right direction. In three hours you will report to the science wing for a little experiment that might give you the advantage you're looking for," Frieza laughed and then dismissed the princess.

Bulma slowly made her way back to her room wondering what Frieza could possibly have in store for her. Little did she know that her life would change in three hours time.

Vegeta and Radditz killed the enemy quickly and silently. It had been three days since they had been on their, now, home planet. Their space pods landed just before dawn so the sky had not given way to the sun yet. They were both tired and needed rest so after checking in at the dock, the two Saiyans headed to their rooms.

Prince Vegeta entered his code and stepped into the room he had missed for three full days. Only one thing was not right in his small space. There was a lump laying on his bed exactly where he wanted to lay. Suddenly the Earth female's words about staying in his room rushed to his head.

He growled and silently walked to the bed. The room was dark so he could only make out her outline, but he knew it was her since no one else knew his code. Vegeta nudged her with his hand and noticed that she was laying naked in his bed. This completely baffled him, but sleep deprivation caused him to loose control. He took both hands and pushed the woman out of his bed and onto the floor.

Bulma fell to the ground with a loud thud. She immediately awoke, but as she tried to stand her back begged her to slow her movements. She groaned and stood while rubbing her eyes. It was dark in the room, but she knew Vegeta had returned with the loud and agitated breathing coming from the other side of the bed.

"You could have woken me up with a shake instead," she suggested.

"I think what I did was appropriate since you were in MY bed!" He yelled.

"Keep your voice down. You're giving me a headache," Bulma said as she walked around the bed and towards the bathroom.

Her back was killing her and she didn't know why and on top of that her arms were tingling. She stretched her arms in the air causing a sharp pain to shoot up her spine.

Vegeta watched the shadow move towards him slowly. The woman yawned loudly when she passed him, but that isn't what surprised him. Something odd touched him as she brushed past him.

He turned to watch her go into the bathroom after she flipped on the light. He shielded his eyes from the unexpected light, but recovered quickly. What caught his eyes almost made him think he was dreaming. A long furry tail was coming out of Bulma's backside.

* * *

Wow…Bulma has a tail! I threw a little twist in there for you all. I promise this is all leading up to something awesome! Please review and let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

CH5

Ok so Bulma now has a tail, but why. You will find that out in this chapter! Still don't own DBZ! Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"What the hell happened!?" Vegeta yelled as he barged into the bathroom after Bulma.

She was in complete shock after looking into the bathroom mirror and seeing a tail. Not only a tail, but a blue tail. It matched her hair exactly. Her eyes were staring at the furry appendage as an irate Saiyan trailed in after her.

He stopped when he noticed Bulma's stunned expression. She didn't know what was going on either. There is no way a human could grow a tail and he knew that, but what happened? He couldn't come up with an explanation.

"Vegeta?" Bulma said slowly while turning to face him.

The look in her eyes told him that she was terrified. Her hand was gently caressing the new tail which made Vegeta's knees shake while trying to hold him up. The tail was the most sensitive part on a Saiyan body and it could feel pleasure as well as pain. Watching her run a finger down the fur was making him want to pounce on her and the fact that she was naked didn't make it any easier for him to contain himself. This was the same woman he left three days ago…but with a tail.

Vegeta slapped her hand away from the tail. "Do you remember what happened in the past three days? Has anyone seen it?"

Bulma timidly hoisted herself on the sink counter letting the tail wrap around her thigh. She thought back to the past three days, but couldn't remember a thing. The last thing that came to mind was talking to Frieza. Wait! That's it.

"After you left on your mission I was called to speak with Frieza. I faintly remember him ordering me to visit the science lab. It had something to do with an experiment," she said while squeezing her eyes shut.

Vegeta stared at her blue tail with fascination. The only tails he had seen for years were his and his men. Only three Saiyan men were left of the race and now this woman shows up and grows a tail. He would have to keep Radditz and Nappa away from her for the time being. They would force her to mate just because she was a Saiyan female. Is she a Saiyan female now since she has the tail to prove it? He wasn't sure, but he can't take any chances around his idiot men.

"Did they do an experiment on you?' He asked while trying to keep down his temper and under that desire. He would also have to watch himself around the woman now because the tail is the first thing a Saiyan male looks at on a female and hers was beautiful.

"I don't know. My memory is failing me. All I remember is you leaving, talking to Frieza, then waking up in your bed. I don't even know how I got to your bed," Bulma confessed.

"When afraid the mind will force the body to do odd things. Maybe you sleep walked into my room after they were done with you," Vegeta thought aloud.

"Why would they do this to me?" Bulma stared at the tail around her leg.

"I believe I know why Frieza would do this and it has nothing to do with you," Vegeta growled and punched the tile wall leaving a gaping hole.

Bulma jumped at his blatant anger and slid off the counter. She quickly wrapped a towel around her naked body and backed away from the Saiyan. If it didn't have anything to do with her, then why?

"What is your theory?"

Vegeta closed his eyes to calm down and not throw the woman across the room. It wasn't her fault, but she had inadvertently got caught in the middle of an issue that Frieza had with him. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes to see a confused and frightened blue-haired woman.

"Go to your room and get dressed. We are going to ask Frieza why he did this," he pointed at her backside.

It took Bulma two minutes to dress in one of her training outfits and meet Vegeta in the hall. She couldn't cut a hole in her shorts so she let the tail stay above the top of the shorts. Oddly it felt like she had the tail all her life. She noticed how Vegeta and Radditz wrapped their tails around their waists, but hers wouldn't stay in that position. Instead it wanted to wrap around her right thigh.

They received weird looks while walking the palace halls headed towards the throne room. Vegeta walked beside her, but caught himself numerous times trialing behind only to look at her tail. It baffled him as to why he thought this creature was so ugly before. It probably had to do with the furry thing that was protruding out of her body now.

Finally they reached their destination and were permitted to enter. Frieza was, as always, drinking his wine and sitting on his throne. His eyes widened as the pair came into view and the blue appendage wrapped around a very luscious leg.

"Bulma, I see your tail has grown quickly," he chuckled.

"Lord Frieza, please explain what has happened to her," Vegeta asked through clenched teeth.

"I think it's obvious, Vegeta. She has grown a tail much like your own."

"Yes I see that, but why does she have it?" He pointed his finger at the thing in question.

"That is easily answered. We injected Saiyan DNA in her in hopes it would increase her abilities now that she is training to be a warrior. Has your strength increased?" He asked Bulma.

"I don't know, sire. I only woke a few minutes ago."

"Oh so you slept through the transformation. It is expected as I was told they had a few complications.'

"Complications?" Bulma asked.

"Yes, I was informed that your body rejected the DNA many times before it finally accepted it. When you train today, inform me of any changes," he demanded.

"Did you only do this to give her power or were other reasons involved?" Vegeta said before Bulma could say a word. His anger was causing him to shake because he already knew the answer.

"Dear, Prince Vegeta," Frieza said mockingly. "You're smarter than I give you credit for. I also did this experiment for your benefit."

Bulma turned confused eyes to her trainer. What did that mean? How could this possibly have anything to do with him?

Vegeta was unable to respond due to the rage boiling inside him. Leave it to Frieza to ruin another thing in his life that he didn't think the lizard could control.

"Don't be so angry with me. I've given you the opportunity to have a mate. If I can recall your exact words, you told me 'I'll never take a mate unless they're Saiyan and you murdered all of our women.' So now I have resurrected an impossibility."

Bulma didn't know what to say. If she was hearing correctly, Frieza made her Saiyan so Vegeta could be her mate. None of it made sense. Vegeta always told her that Frieza wanted him as unhappy as possible. Why would he want Vegeta to find a mate?

"May we be excused?" Vegeta spat.

"Of course," Frieza paused, "and help Bulma get used to being a monkey."

The pair left the throne room quickly. Vegeta wanted someone to give him a reason to fight. He needed to let off some steam and he had no one to do it with. They reached their rooms in record time. Bulma had some questions and unfortunately he was going to have to answer them.

"Explain this to me, Vegeta. I'm totally in the dark," Bulma said while following him into his room.

"Get out. I didn't invite you in, wench," he growled. The last thing he needed was to kill this woman, but he wasn't in the mood to talk to her.

"You never do. Just tell me what's going on! You have told me over and over again that Frieza only wants you to be miserable so why would he give you a mate?"

"I never said that I wanted you as a mate," he spat with a glare.

Oddly his comment stung her chest. She knew he didn't look at her in the way other men in the palace did. She had offered herself to him many times and he only got angry and kicked her out.

"Pretend he offered you someone else. Why would he do that?"

Vegeta had to take a deep breath. "Because if I had a mate it would make me miserable."

"I don't understand. When you have a significant other, it makes you happy or so I'm told," she replied quietly.

"That may be true. Say he offered me someone else and I somehow mated with her what do you think he would do?"

Bulma stood silently in front of him. She had no clue what Vegeta was getting at.

"He would see that I was happy and would kill my mate, or he would find a way to take her from me. The only reason to give me something is to take it away."

He turned to look out the open window. From now on his life was going to get more complicated. This woman was now in more danger than she knew. Not only would he have to restrain himself around her, he would have to keep his men at bay. Once they see her tail it will be a fight to the death to determine who mates with her. Vegeta didn't have time for that. Maybe he would let them both have sex with her and call it even. Just the thought of them touching her made him angry. What is going on with him?

"That's cruel," was all Bulma could think to say.

"I see you've finally caught on to his scheme," Vegeta tried to smirk at her, but couldn't because he was still trying to calm down. It was time for him to train and without her. He started for the exit and was stopped by a hand on his arm.

"Don't worry. I won't let you fall for me," Bulma's blue eyes bore into his black ones with seriousness.

Vegeta jerked his arm out of her grasp. "It isn't like you could stop me if I did."

With that he left the room and didn't come back until almost midnight. The lights in his room were off, but he could see her perfectly from the light that was coming in from outside. He glanced around the room and noticed a plate of food sitting on his table with a note written beside it.

It read, "Vegeta, I got you some food since I knew you wouldn't take time out of training to eat. I'll probably be asleep in your bed when you read this so I wanted to let you know that there is plenty of room next to me if you're not scared of my hideous tail.-Bulma"

He crumbled up the note and sat to eat his plate of food. He was done eating quickly. Vegeta undressed down to his shorts and slid into the bed beside the stupid woman. It was definitely time for him to change the code to his room, but that meant she wouldn't be able to come in anymore. Is that what he wanted? To sleep in the bed by himself? He hadn't done that the entire month he had been training her.

His eyes landed on the blue tail that was laying lazily behind her body. She was facing away from him so he could look at it all he wanted and not be afraid that she would catch him. His fingers unconsciously started rubbing the fur causing a low moan to escape Bulma's mouth. After he confirmed that he hadn't woken her, he continued caressing the soft fur. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep with Bulma's tail wrapped securely around his wrist.

* * *

How sweet! So in the next chapter we'll find out if Bulma has Saiyan strength to match her tail. Also, Radditz will see her without Vegeta and what will he do when he notices her tail? You will have to continue reading to find out! If you want this to be the next story I update, please review!


	6. Chapter 6

CH6

Another chapter! Yay! So Vegeta is kind of mean in this one, but it's ok. Review please!

* * *

The next day it was back to training the blue haired woman. Now, she might have Saiyan strength making things more difficult or maybe easier on Vegeta. If she had Saiyan power, than she would be easier to train, but if she was still weak, than something bad was going to happen and he knew it. Luckily they hadn't run into Radditz or Nappa on the way to his personal training facility. Usually they were up bright and early, but he heard that they were up all night celebrating their return.

Vegeta decided it was time to have Bulma train in a controlled environment. "You should be able to train fine in here as long as I keep the gravity simulator off," Vegeta said as he pushed a few buttons on a control panel in the middle of the large room.

"What did you say? Gravity Simulator?" Bulma rushed over to him and looked over the device.

"Yes, it can increase the gravity…" he was cut off.

"I know what it does, Vegeta," she stated with a wave of her hand.

"How could you know? This was designed before you arrived here."

"Actually it was designed after I arrived because Frieza stole the blue prints from Earth."

"You mean someone on Earth invented this machine?" Vegeta inquired with a confused look.

"Not someone. Me. I invented this device when I was eight years old," Bulma informed the shocked prince.

"I don't believe it," he stated while crossing his arms.

"You should. I told you that I am more intelligent than you give me credit for." She smiled at her trainer.

"Whatever. That's enough about machines. We need to train and find out if you have grown in strength since you grew a tail."

Vegeta walked to the far side of the room and stood in his typical fighting stance. Bulma sighed and did the same. She didn't feel any different from the last time they trained so she didn't think the transfusion worked as Frieza planned. Her body was still weak in comparison to Vegeta's and she would do anything to exceed his level of power. She would even embrace Saiyan strength if she had to.

"Now, charge me," Vegeta commanded from his side of the room.

Bulma didn't hesitate and did as he said, but something odd happened. One minute she was on the other side of the room facing her pretend enemy. Then, after the blink of an eye she was behind Vegeta punching him in the back.

Once he stood from the hard ground he was just sent to, Vegeta turned to face the culprit. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know. I charged you, then, BAM I was behind you. Are Saiyans fast like that?" Bulma asked with a finger at her lips.

"Some, but not all of them. I assume you have retained the quickness of a Saiyan. Let's see what else they gave you." Vegeta had Bulma in a strangle hold before she could respond.

She struggled to get free of his hold, but was starting to black out. Vegeta wasn't holding back. Her vision became blurry and her body felt heavy. After a few minutes passed she was out cold.

The feel of ice cold water hitting her face woke her. She coughed and sat up so not to choke. Using her hand she rubbed the water out of her eyes and noticed Vegeta standing above her.

"Get up. We have determined that you do not have the strength of a Saiyan," the abandoned prince informed.

"Did you have to wake me that way?" She asked while getting to her feet.

"No, but it was the easiest."

"So what else do we need to determine about me?"

Vegeta turned to her. "Nothing. Saiyans are strong and fast. We carry no other abilities like regeneration or telepathy (which I know they do have some sort of telepathy in the anime, but for the purposes of my story they do not).

"Well, I know that Saiyans have one other characteristic that I'm glad I didn't get."

Vegeta stared at her waiting for an answer.

"Stupidity." Bulma bluntly stated with a straight face.

She made a huge mistake. One thing that Vegeta hated was for people to criticize his race and she had done it too many times. He wasn't in a good mood so she was going to have to pay for her insult.

He kicked her in the stomach causing her to double over in pain. He then punched her shoulder making some of the bones break underneath. Bulma fell to her knees with a cry of agony. She held her arm while keeping her eyes closed and waiting for the final blow that would take her life. Her comment had really hit a nerve even though it was a joke.

After waiting minutes after being hit nothing happened. Not until she was picked up from the ground by the same man that beat her. She opened her eyes to see Vegeta carrying her to the medical wing of the palace. If she wasn't mistaken, she noticed guilt lingering in his eyes behind his normal arrogant gaze. Could she really be angry at him? Not for long.

"Where are we going?" Bulma asked with a dry mouth.

"I'm going to put you in a regeneration tank so your wounds will heal quickly. It should only take a few hours for the injury to completely heal so shut up and do as I say," he demanded.

After entering the tank room in the medical wing Vegeta noticed a familiar man just getting out of a tank. Unfortunately he didn't notice the man in time to get Bulma out of there before he saw them. Radditz turned to face his prince and a woman that he knew as a human with a tail.

"Prince Vegeta, tell me that my eyes are deceiving me," the Saiyan warrior said as he walked naked towards them.

"Radditz, stay calm and don't come any closer or I'll have to blast you," Vegeta warned.

"You ask me to calm down when you are holding the only Saiyan woman alive. You're trying to keep her for yourself," he hissed.

Vegeta saw him lunge for them and shot off a few energy blasts to slow him down, but missed as his man dodged them with ease. It was hard fighting while holding someone at the same time.

Radditz slammed into them full force causing Vegeta to drop Bulma who landed on her broken shoulder. She was in too much pain to understand the situation or even try to move. All she could do was lay on the damp floor and pass out.

Meanwhile, Vegeta and Radditz pounded on each other for different reasons. Radditz wanted to get passed his prince so he could finally have a Saiyan mate, but Vegeta only wanted to keep him away from his friend. Wait? Friend? Is that what he considered her now? The prince of all Saiyans does not have friends.

They continued fighting until guards were sent to break them up. The two had already ruined half of the regeneration tanks and part of the surgery chambers. Bloody and sweaty the two apes were brought before Frieza. He was not happy to see them. After sending the rest of the guards away, Frieza kicked both men in the gut making blood pour out of their mouths.

"You ruined part of my palace, you flea infested monkeys!" he yelled.

"Sire, I apologize, but it was for good cause," Radditz replied.

"Oh and what would that cause be, Vegeta?"

The Saiyan Prince breathed deeply before answering his superior. "I believe you know, but I will play along. We were fighting over the female."

Frieza laughed and sat on his throne. "I knew you wouldn't be able to keep your hands off the blue-haired woman."

"Prince Vegeta had been informed of her existence?" Radditz understood where the conversation was headed.

"Yes, and he didn't tell you."

"That is ridiculous!"

"Silence, you idiot!" Vegeta yelled to his underling.

"Well, well. Saiyans do get up tight about the opposite sex. I'll tell you what we'll do. In one week all three Saiyan males will compete for the female."

"Is it to the death?" Radditz inquired still naked and bowing.

"Not unless you want it to be," Frieza chuckled. "We will see in one week who will leave with a mate."

* * *

What will happen in the battle and what does Bulma think about being given to whoever wins?


	7. Chapter 7

CH7

And another chapter down. I want to thank all of my reviewers and ask that you continue to tell me what you think. Suggestions are welcome!

* * *

"It's absurd!" The blue haired woman yelled as her tail thrashed behind her. She had recovered from her injuries quicker than Vegeta had thought.

"Get over it," Vegeta replied as he threw off his white gloves and boots.

"I can't do that. First, you tell me that the last three Saiyans in the universe are fighting to see who will take me as a mate. Fine, I understand that, but then you drop the bomb that the fight is to the death!"

"I said it probably will be to the death. Frieza did not order us to kill each other, but Saiyans are very serious when it comes to mating. Since you are the last Saiyan female, even though a fake female, we will go all out to have you." He shrugged.

"You said 'we' as in them AND you," Bulma blushed.

Vegeta stopped undressing and scowled at the woman. "Don't think for one second that I want you as a mate."

"But you'll settle with me as a mate," Bulma urged him on.

"No, I just don't want Radditz or Nappa to have you. It's unimaginable that they would dare battle their prince over something like this. Even though I don't want you, they are unworthy of the last Saiyan female," he grunted while wrapping a towel around his waist and heading towards the bathroom.

"Someone," Bulma whispered.

"What?" Vegeta turned to ask.

"I'm a person not a thing. I feel pain just as any of you," she glared in anger, but deep down she was crying.

Vegeta watched as she walked to the exit. He almost felt guilty about his comment, but not enough to tell her. On the outside he hadn't changed a bit since meeting her, but inside he felt different. He couldn't put on finger on what had changed, but he knew the woman had done something to him. Was she his friend now? Was he beginning to have what some races call feelings for her? He wasn't sure because he has never experienced either before.

"You say these things like I care," Vegeta stated emotionlessly.

As Bulma walked out of his room she nodded her head slowly and disappeared into the hall. He could have sworn he saw a tear escape her eye.

The Earth Princess entered her room with wet cheeks. She hadn't cried like this in a long time and Vegeta was to blame for that and now he was to blame for making her cry. It's so hard to understand the Saiyan Prince. Some days he would treat her somewhat kindly while others he would cast her aside like she meant nothing.

A few weeks into her training she started to believe he was a great man. His personality could use some work, but no one is perfect. She even thought that one day she could begin to love him. Now, as she lay on her cot in her lonely room she wishes that he would have killed her all those years ago. Vegeta was the only person she considered a friend on this planet, in the universe. Why does he have to be so cruel?

Bulma turned to face her closet that had a few dresses that Frieza provided for banquets and her training outfits. Her eyes were focused on those items, but her mind was elsewhere. Was it possible to live her entire life with the Prince of all Saiyans? Would it be easier to become the mate of another Saiyan male? She had met Radditz and he was handsome, but rude. At first she believed Vegeta was exactly like him until she started training with the prince. He was like no one she had ever met.

There was another Saiyan, but she had never met him. Vegeta would always talk about how stupid Nappa was or something ridiculous that he had done. Maybe Nappa would be completely different from Vegeta and Radditz. Nappa might be a nice Saiyan. Was there such a thing? Probably not.

Vegeta stepped out of his hot shower and dried himself off. The sight of Bulma leaving his room in tears was still on his mind. He wasn't trying to upset her, but it seems his attitude gets out of control sometimes.

He dressed in his night pants and debated on going to her room. It was odd that she hadn't come back into his room to sleep for the night like she usually does. He must have really gotten to her.

Two hours passed with Vegeta laying on his bed secretly hoping Bulma would come to his room. It didn't feel right without her in the bed. It was growing later and finally he couldn't take it anymore. He needed to see what she was doing to keep her away from him.

He crossed the empty hall and entered the code for her room. Vegeta secretly watched her enter her code one day so he would know it in case something happened. This was the perfect time to know that code.

When he entered her room it was dark and there was no sign of Bulma. Unfortunately there was a sign of a struggle. Her cot was knocked over and the pillow was ripped apart. He could smell blood and his suspicions were confirmed when he noticed small specks of blood leading out of the room on the floor.

His body was calm, but his mind was going insane. What the hell happened and why didn't he know it was going on? His Saiyan senses should have heard the struggle or felt her fear. He couldn't trace her smell after he left the room because too many people had visited the hall since the attack.

Vegeta searched the grounds, but found no trace of her. He eventually ran out of places to look so he did the only thing he could think of. The Saiyan Prince reported the missing woman to Frieza.

"Lord Frieza, I have come to inform you that Bulma is missing," Vegeta said while kneeling.

"Missing you say?" Frieza lifted a finger to his mouth.

"Yes, her room indicated that she was abducted and a fight took place."

"I see. That woman is more feisty than I originally believed."

Vegeta stared at the lizard man for a long period of time before Frieza spoke again. "Well, don't worry. I know where she is and trust me when I say she is having a good time," Frieza chuckled.

Vegeta felt rage filling the pit of his stomach. Frieza had her taken and who knows what he is allowing to happen to her.

"Why?" Vegeta couldn't say anything else without starting a fight.

"Oh, you didn't think I would give you the privilege of seeing her this entire week before your Saiyan battle. That would be unfair to the other fighters since you spend so much time with her."

Vegeta stood with his hands clenched at his sides. Power rolled off of him because he couldn't control his anger. In seconds he was on the ground with Frieza holding his throat.

"Don't do anything foolish, Vegeta. You will see her soon enough and maybe at that time she will be your mate. In one week you will see her again," Frieza hissed.

The day of the battle for Bulma finally arrived. The entire week Vegeta trained as hard as he could. He hardly did anything else because when he wasn't training, he was thinking about the blue haired woman. It was odd how lonely it felt without her.

The night Frieza informed him that he took Bulma Vegeta went back to her room and slept for the night. He couldn't sleep in his room since it reminded him of what he said to her which caused her to leave his room and get caught by Frieza's men. If she would have stayed with him, than he could have protected her. Throughout the week he stayed in her room.

The Saiyan fight was the talk of the palace. Everyone would be there, but Vegeta didn't care as long as Bulma was there. He entered the structure that was called the ring and found his two Saiyan underlings and Frieza.

"We may begin now that Vegeta has graced us with his presence," the lizard announced.

"Nappa and Radditz will be the first to fight. The winner will then fight Vegeta after a ten minute break," Frieza informed the three.

Frieza and Vegeta left the ring to stand on the sideline. Radditz and Nappa began their battle with people yelling throughout the seating area.

"Where is the woman?" Vegeta asked once he noticed she wasn't there.

"You will see her if you win," the purple lizard replied.

Vegeta turned a scowling face to the fight before him. It occurred to him over the past week that if the fights were to the death, there would only be one Saiyan male left. He thought that would bother him, but it didn't as long as Bulma was his.

Radditz sent an energy blast directly through Nappa's chest which was a fatal blow. Vegeta grunted since he knew the fight between them wouldn't last long. Nappa was never a challenge for either of them.

Ten minutes passed and it was time for Vegeta to fight. He and Radditz circled each other in the ring. Neither wanted to start the battle.

"I will not go easy on you, Prince Vegeta," his opponent informed.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he sneered.

Vegeta charged the other Saiyan and sent him flying with a kick to the gut. Radditz landed on his feet and flew back to him releasing energy blasts on his way. None of them hit Vegeta, but he was caught off guard when Radditz fazed in behind him and held his hands behind his back.

"Give up, sire. I don't want to kill you."

This only enraged Vegeta more. He would never give up to scum nor would he allow him to have Bulma. Vegeta shot an energy blast through Radditz's right leg causing him to let the prince go. Vegeta turned and punched Radditz in the face. With blood flowing from Radditz's mouth and nose, Vegeta lifted him off the ground with a hand around his neck. He crushed the other man's windpipes and threw him to the ring.

"I believe I won," Vegeta smirked at Frieza.

Suddenly an energy blast hit Vegeta in the shoulder scorching his battle suit and the skin underneath. The prince turned and incinerated Radditz on the spot without a hint of remorse.

"Your prize is in her room," Frieza smiled.

Vegeta didn't waste any time. He flew out of the ring and to the part of the palace where Bulma's room was. He pushed in the door code and entered her room. It looked normal except for the fact that Bulma wasn't there.

Ready to blast Frieza to the next oblivion Vegeta left her room and stepped into the hall. A metallic smell reached his nose which he recognized as blood. He knew it was Bulma's and the smell was coming from his room.

The metal door slid open to reveal his dark space. He saw someone hunched down in the corner of his room and was preparing himself to fight until he heard whimpering and then, "Vegeta?"

It was her. He bent down in front of her and the smell of blood was making him dizzy. As his eyes adjusted to the light he noticed she was completely naked and red blotches of blood covered her body and dripped to the floor.

He could smell at least six different male scents on her and for the first time in his life he felt his heart break. Before he wouldn't have cared if someone raped the woman, but now that he had grown somewhat attached to her the thought of her being violated angered and saddened him.

"Ve…geta?" Bulma sobbed.

"It's me," he finally found the voice to answer.

She lunged at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. The salt in her tears burned his injured shoulder, but he didn't care. He lifted her in his arms and sat on the bed trying to lay her down, but she wouldn't let go. Vegeta sat with her in his lap and was at a loss for what to do. He had never comforted anyone in his life, but he did the only thing that seemed right. The prince enclosed her in his arms and held her to him as tightly as possible.

Bulma cried for what seemed like hours before she slightly calmed down. She still wouldn't let him go which was ok with Vegeta. They sat silent for a long time until Vegeta thought of something that might cheer her up.

"What is Earth like?" He asked with a husky voice.

Bulma leaned back from him, but kept her arms around his neck. "Why do you ask?"

"We may be going there soon," he smirked.

* * *

Aww… this chapter was a little emotional and I'm sorry if you don't like the reference to rape, but unfortunately things like that so happen. But on a brighter note…Vegeta was kind of sweet in this one! I also want to apologize for my terrible fight scene because I suck at those. Well, let me know what you thought and if you have any ideas for me!


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8

Bulma came to a grinding halt after being hit by one of Vegeta's hard right hooks. They began their training in the Saiyan's facilities, but decided it would be easier to train in the open space of the outdoors. The two Saiyans, well one Saiyan and a human with a tail, had been training for three hours in the scorching heat before Bulma pleaded for a break.

"Vegeta, I'm exhausted. Let's sprint to the cafeteria and grab some lunch," the Earth Princess urged.

"Do you think your enemy will give you a break in the middle of a battle?" The Saiyan Prince circled the young woman like a vulture eyeing its prey.

"No, but you are not my enemy. If my stomach doesn't get some food, I'm going to waste away to nothing," she whined.

Vegeta glared at the ignorant woman. There is no way she would last longer than one minute in a real battle. Bulma is fast, he will give her that, but she doesn't care about fighting. Her lack of interest will eventually get her killed if she isn't careful.

He thought after her unfortunate experience with the male species she would toughen up a bit, but he was mistaken. It has been one week since he won her as a mate and she hasn't changed at all. The day after his battle with Radditz and Nappa, Vegeta wondered if Bulma would ever go back to being the most irritating person alive because all she did was lie in his bed and cry. He didn't know how to deal with a sobbing woman. To Vegeta's surprise, Bulma was back to being her old self the following day. She must have been more like him than he thought since she knew how to bottle up her emotions and move on.

"Defend yourself or I'll change my door code," the prince threatened. He was hitting below the belt since he knew Bulma would never stay in her room alone after the incident one week ago.

Bulma frowned at her sparring partner. She couldn't, wouldn't live in her own chambers. The nightmare of being abducted from her room, beaten, and raped haunted her every night even with Vegeta asleep beside her.

She lifted her hands to block her face and bent her knees. The food would have to wait if he wanted to play dirty. Sweat dripped from her shoulders and seeped into her healing cuts that decorated her lower back. The pain only pissed her off further so she charged the motionless Saiyan.

His arms blocked her every attack until she took him by surprise. She faked a kick to his sheens and when he tried to counter, Bulma grabbed his head and smashed his nose into her knee. Blood poured onto her leg and trailed down the dizzy prince's chin.

"You are more agile now," Vegeta grunted while popping his nose back into place.

"Don't you mean, 'That fucking hurt!'?" Bulma stepped back and grinned.

"It didn't feel good, but your strength has not improved. If I were to do the same thing to you, your nose would be lodged into your brain."

"Well, sorry that I'm not a real Saiyan and won't ever be on your level," Bulma sneered.

"And don't forget it," Vegeta teased. He was beginning to feel comfortable around the woman.

Bulma huffed and placed her hands on each hip. "Now that we know where I stand, can we please get something to eat?" The princess begged.

Vegeta crossed his arms and turned towards the palace. She couldn't believe that he actually gave into her. Bulma jogged after him and they entered the cafeteria side by side.

It was hard work maneuvering through the never ending maze of tables, but they soon reached the buffet. With piles of food on their plates, Vegeta and Bulma sat at the table nearest the windows. Bulma noticed that they forgot drinks so she headed back to the machines. Almost half way there she was grabbed by a man sitting with three others. When her eyes refocused, she wanted to puke. It was one of the men who defiled her.

His hot breath tickled her ear when he whispered into it, "Remember me?"

All she could do was stare. "I see you haven't forgotten. Maybe I'll show you some more tricks tonight," the man smirked while his snake eyes narrowed.

Bulma struggled to free herself, but his sharp nails were digging into her sides. She remembered the feeling of his claws in her every time she looked at her back in the mirror. Burning hot tears ran down her cheeks when she thought of having to go through that horror again.

"Don't touch me," she shrieked when his calloused hand rubbed her tail that was wrapped tightly around her thigh.

"You didn't have this last time we met," the man said as he fondled her blue appendage. "I'll enjoy having fun with it."

The Earth princess's eyes widened when she saw a familiar hand covered in blood coming out of the man's chest. Wet sounds filled the immediate area when the arm retreated from its attack. Bulma looked behind the snake man to find two very angry obsidian eyes.

"I'll rip your lungs out and laugh while you suffocate if you ever touch her again. She is my mate and mine alone. All of you will be smart to remember that," Vegeta growled while glaring at the other occupants of the table.

The Saiyan Prince lifted Bulma from the man's arms and tossed him on the floor. After a few hours in the regeneration tank, the man should be like new. Vegeta would never hear the end of it from Frieza if he killed one of his men.

Vegeta carried Bulma all the way back to his room while she clung to his shoulders. Her heart was racing which caused blood to pump out of the lacerations on her sides from the man's claws. She couldn't help but be slightly nervous in his arms after his speech.

They entered his room silently. The dark curtains were allowing a slim crack of sunlight into the room, but it wasn't enough to chase back the darkness. Vegeta set Bulma down in front of his bed and headed towards the bathroom.

"Take your clothes off," he ordered as he returned with a bottle of disinfectant, rag, and bandage.

Usually Bulma wouldn't be embarrassed to be naked in front of him since she does it every night to his dismay when they go to bed. Today, on the other hand, she was blistering red in the face when he asked her to strip before him. Why did his words affect her so?

"Now," he added when Bulma only stared at him.

She hesitantly disrobed while looking at the bathroom door. She couldn't bear to look at him in this situation. After she was completely naked, Vegeta's warm hands started applying the disinfectant to her sides where the man had injured her. He was so gentle when he dressed her wounds as he was the night she became his assumed mate. Of course, he hasn't said a word about it until today.

When he continued to address the cuts on her lower back, she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"You said it," Bulma whispered.

"What?" He asked blankly.

"That I'm your mate," she answered while the sting of the disinfectant made her hiss.

"It was only to keep you safe." Vegeta began on the lacerations on her legs.

"What has changed in this short time to make you worry about me?"

He ignored her. Soon he was done and she turned to face him. Her tail unwound from her thigh and lingered behind her. She noticed his eyes following it.

"I see," she murmured.

Quickly she gathered her clothes and went to the bathroom shutting the door behind her. She hit her head against the wall. Of course, it was so obvious. She hadn't changed a bit except for her receiving a tail. He wasn't worried about her perse, but her with a tail. The Saiyan prince wouldn't care about her at all if she was still completely human.

Bulma started the shower as hot as she could get it. She stood under the steaming water with tears rolling down her face for the second time that day. He gave such mixed feelings, but now she understood why. The prince of all Saiyans is falling for her only because she reminds him of his past, his planet.

She stayed in the shower until the water turned cold. With a towel wrapped around her and the tail securely around her leg hidden from his sight, Bulma walked into the bedroom where Vegeta was doing pushups in the floor. He never stopped doing some form of training. It surprised her that he didn't exercise in his sleep.

She crossed the room and found her pile of clothes near his closet. After sliding into a pair of silk pajama pants and a matching shirt that he had bought for her after he discovered her tail, she sat on his bed and looked out the window.

Vegeta continued with his exercises while he glanced at Bulma every few minutes. She hadn't moved from that position for hours. It had already gotten dark outside by the time he got out of the shower and she hadn't moved a muscle.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he slipped into his night pants.

"Nothing," she replied softly.

"I can smell lies, woman," he retorted.

Bulma turned to look at him. She wrapped her hand around the blue, furry tail and asked, "Why is this thing so important to you?"

Vegeta was shocked. He was sure that his feelings had not gotten out of control around her so how did she know. He stared at her blankly.

"Again I'll tell you that I'm smarter than you give me credit for," she halfheartedly laughed.

"That thing has no value to me," he said while pointing at her tail.

"I don't believe you," she paused, "Am I important to you?"

"Why would you be?" Vegeta cocked his head to the side. She meant more to him than anything left in the world, but he had reasons to keep that hidden. Frieza wouldn't waste any time killing her if he knew. The lizard thought giving the woman a tail would cause him to love her, but Frieza didn't know that he was already headed in that direction.

"I suppose you're right," Bulma attempted a grin. She didn't want him to see the hurt written on her face.

Vegeta went to the cafeteria to eat dinner while Bulma stayed in the room. She wasn't in the mood to eat which should have raised a red flag in Vegeta's mind, but he thought nothing of it.

They went to bed with Bulma still wearing clothes so Vegeta knew something was definitely wrong with her. He thought she was upset about seeing one of the men who raped her and he didn't want to be in the same predicament he was one week ago with her sobbing in his lap so he left her alone. The prince fell asleep with the smell of salt and water burning his nose.

* * *

It's been a long time and I'm sorry, but I'm back. Hope you liked it! Will Vegeta ever tell Bulma how he feels about her and the tail? What choice will Frieza tell Vegeta he must make to keep Bulma safe? Find out in the next chapter. Please review!!


	9. Chapter 9

CH9

Yippee! Another chapter. I just want to take a minute to thank all of you for reading my story and a big thanks to everyone that reviews. I'd like for anyone with time to vote on my poll so I have an idea of where I'm going with my next fic. So if you enjoy reading my crazy stories, please visit my poll which is on my profile page. On with the chapter!!

* * *

Vegeta woke to the sun shining brightly through the window facing his bed. He turned his sleepy eyes to the space beside him to find it empty. Bulma usually didn't wake up before him, but it was even stranger that she would leave the room without him. He couldn't sense her in the palace so he guessed she would be training.

The Saiyan Prince did his morning exercises and dressed in a pair of black shorts and a sleeveless blue shirt. Many of the women servants waved at him as he passed them in the halls just like every day after the women moved into the palace. Unfortunately for the women, Vegeta never waved back and only had one woman on his mind.

As he ventured closer to his personal training facility he noticed Bulma's ki. It was weaker than he had ever felt it. What the hell was going on?

Vegeta thought someone attacked her or maybe she was training with another one of Frieza's men. Both ideas made him angry. Oddly, neither was correct.

Once the door to the room was opened Vegeta spotted the blue haired woman laying flat on her stomach facing the control panel. She was still alive, but seemed to be unconscious. When Bulma didn't move to acknowledge that Vegeta had entered the room, he was sure his suspicions were on the mark.

He stood before the central computer that controlled the environment within his training facility. The machine was functionally normally for one hundred times the planet's gravity. Wait! That's it! She increased the gravity.

"Stupid female," Vegeta muttered as he decreased the gravity in the room.

He turned to see Bulma's body go limp after the tension lifted. The parts of her body that he could see were sweating. Her human body had a hard time withstanding the pressure. Vegeta was surprised that she wasn't crushed before he could get to her.

He gently moved Bulma underneath the water container and opened the spout. Cold water splashed on Bulma's face causing her to wake up with a mouth full of liquid. She moved away from the free flowing waterfall while coughing to catch her breath.

"Rise and shine," she heard someone say to her right.

She hopped to her feet when she saw Vegeta beside her with a smirk on his face. Her legs gave out and she ended up with her butt back on the floor. Bulma stared at her disobedient legs while what happened earlier in the day caught up with her.

She remembered leaving Vegeta in the room and going to his training facility. After the night before she was frustrated to say the least. Vegeta was right. Why would she be important to him? She hadn't been important to anyone since she was taken by Frieza. Besides she didn't have any of the qualities he looked for. She isn't strong, submissive, or heartless.

Staying with Vegeta would probably have an effect on her strength and she could be heartless if she had to be, but she will never be submissive. Bulma wanted to start working on one quality at a time. She reached the training facility and figured she would begin with strength. Vegeta told her once that he trains in stronger gravity to become stronger. Anything he could do, she could do better.

Regrettably she was forced to understand that he was on a different level than her. She cranked the gravity to one hundred times that of the planets, moved one foot, and found herself face level with the floor. Her muscles fought to keep her from crushing, but wouldn't hold up for long. The room started spinning and the last thing Bulma remembered was the door to the room opening.

Bulma came back to the present. "Thanks."

"What were you thinking?" Vegeta asked seriously. "It's amazing that the floor didn't swallow you whole. I can't save you from nature."

"I never asked you to 'save' me," Bulma retorted.

"Next time I'll remember that," the prince assured.

Bulma wanted to scream at the top of her lungs. No one infuriated her as much as Vegeta. Why couldn't he say that he would save her no matter the circumstances? Why couldn't he be the type of man her mother always told her about when she was young?

Vegeta watched as Bulma waged war within herself. He could tell that something he said upset her, but didn't care because she acted without thinking of the consequences. What if she died? What would Frieza do? What would he do? Vegeta didn't want to think about not having her around now that he was used to it.

"Never do something so ridiculous again," he commanded. "Your body can't withstand what mine can right now, but maybe with your tail and time it can work up to it."

That's it! Bulma had heard enough about her tail. She hated it. Frieza ruined everything when he gave her the stupid thing. She was going to demand that he take it back.

Bulma silently stood on shaky legs and walked as quickly as she could out of the room. She noticed Vegeta watching her through the windows as she passed. He had a confused look on his face. Probably because he knew she was headed for Frieza's part of the palace.

She rushed in and out of hallways. With every step she took her anger grew. What was so special about having a tail? Red covered her cheeks when she passed a group of warriors that were a canine species which also has tails. She imagined what kind of trouble they go through with having something furry protruding out of them. She huffed inside her head.

Finally she reached Frieza's throne room and spoke to the guard. "I need to talk to Lord Frieza immediately."

"State your purpose," the guard replied.

"This," she hissed as she grabbed her tail.

"Let her enter," Bulma heard Frieza say behind the guard.

She brushed past the guard and bowed in front of Frieza. To her surprise someone kneeled beside her. Her eyes caught fire when she saw Vegeta looking back at her.

"My, my. What seems to be the problem?" Frieza asked enthusiastically.

Bulma whipped her head back to the lizard. "I want it gone," she said while holding up the blue appendage.

"NO!" Vegeta roared next to her.

"Well, we have a disagreement on our hands," Frieza teased the all too serious duo.

"You have no say in this," she snarled at the Saiyan prince.

Before he could respond, Frieza interrupted, "On the contrary. Vegeta has complete control over you since he is your mate. I guess he forgot to tell you that after the first romping session."

Both pairs of eyes turned to the purple man. Bulma seethed when that bit of information hit her. He wasn't her mate and they never romped because he didn't want her.

Vegeta was angry for other reasons. Since the woman had to rush to see Frieza he was going to find out that they weren't officially mated yet.

"By the look in your eyes I can tell that someone has been putting off the inevitable," Frieza said while staring at Vegeta.

"It was merely precaution," Vegeta replied.

"Well, it is no longer needed. Let me make it easier for you, dear Saiyan. If you don't mate with her in two days, I'll give the last Saiyan female to Zarbon so he can do whatever he likes with her."

'Fuck!' was all Vegeta could think. Oddly, that's what was on Bulma's mind as well.

* * *

Sorry so shirt, but the next chapter will be exciting! Please review


	10. Chapter 10

Ch10

I am officially back everyone! This is definitely my longest chapter ever! Sorry for the extreme delay, but without further ado here is the next installment of my story! Please enjoy!

* * *

Vegeta clenched his fists tighter, if that were even possible, when the next words left his "master's" mouth, "Vegeta, you are one of my best warriors, but you don't seem to get along with many of the others. I do believe that they are frightened of you which they should be, but I need you to be more open so the others can go on missions with you and not be too scared to fight. This situation has given me the best idea I've had in years," the lizard paused to lick his lips, "You will perform your mating ritual in front of my entire army so they know the last surviving Saiyan isn't as almighty as they may think."

Vegeta heard the sharp gasp of air that came from his side. The woman obviously didn't think that was such a good idea and honestly, neither did he. First, Saiyan mating is sacred and never done where the public can view which means Frieza did his research. The lizard would never let a chance go by where he can't humiliate the Saiyan Prince.

Second, this made Vegeta look vulnerable in the eyes of the other soldiers. Now they wouldn't be terrified of him until he killed a few of them to prove his strength. That would most definitely earn him a few weeks in the dungeon where he couldn't protect Bulma. He would have to find another way to strike fear in their hearts.

Finally, and the worst out of the three, Vegeta would have to willingly let every soldier in Frieza's army place their eyes on his naked mate. Just the thought of thousands of eyes looking at her most private body parts made him want to blow up the entire planet. The one thing that his father did tell him at a young age was that his mate would be his most prized possession, second only to his strength.

Vegeta's eyes quickly glanced at the woman positioned at his side. She was shivering and shaking her head ferociously. It was hard enough for him to be humiliated like that, but he was used to it where she was not. He couldn't imagine putting her through that kind of torture, but he'd be damned if he was going to let Zarbon get his hands on her.

Bulma clutched her chest tightly trying to make her heart stop beating so quickly. She was terrified of his suggestion. There had to be another way to prove that they have mated. If all of Frieza's men see her body, what will stop them from trying to rape her? Even though Vegeta is strong, he wouldn't be able to fend off thousands of men at one time. The image in Bulma's head made her start to shake uncontrollably.

"Please don't make us do that. We can find another way to prove to you that we have mated," she pleaded.

Her blue eyes were swimming with hope that was crushed immediately by Frieza's words. "There is no other way," the purple man spoke confidently.

"This could be solved fairly easily, my Lord," a deep voice stated off in the shadows of the room. It was Zarbon.

"How so? Do you have a better idea?" Frieza asked while lifting the glass full of red liquid to his lips.

"No, sire, but if the two are unwilling to agree to your demands, then the woman should be taken away from the Saiyan immediately," he said calmly.

"NO!" Vegeta growled as he stood to face the lizard at eye level. "We will agree to your demand, Lord Frieza."

Vegeta had to ignore the harsh sound of the woman's voice when she said, "Vegeta!"

"When would you like this event to take place?" Vegeta asked as calmly as possible.

Frieza put a slender purple finger to his lips. "Hmm, why not tomorrow night when everyone has returned from their missions? That would be the perfect time for your little show," he chuckled.

"As you wish," Vegeta bowed.

Bulma wanted to slap the hand away that was dragging her out of Frieza's throne room, but didn't have the strength to fight him off. Her mind was going in one hundred different directions before it finally came to a halt on its conclusion. I'll be taken from Vegeta one way or another.

That's when her mind went completely blank. The sound of her breathing was the only thing registering in her head. She could sense Vegeta's hand wrapped around hers, but couldn't exactly feel it. His rushed walking made her feel like she was walking on air. After tomorrow night she would forfeit her life so no other man could touch her because she would rather die than be taken away from the one man who helped her.

Time lapsed quickly while she was battling her own mind. Before she knew it Vegeta was sitting across from her in the cafeteria with food in front of him. His hand was shoveling food into his mouth rapidly, but his eyes seemed to be completely still. His charcoal eyes looked even darker than usual in her opinion. It looked like the pits of hell had been placed in his eyes within a few minutes.

When she looked down, her eyes caught a plate of food sitting in front of her. Had she been that unaware of her surroundings? She picked up a fork with a shaky hand and started moving the food around on her plate. Her appetite had disappeared.

Vegeta looked up to see that the woman was finally back in the present. He didn't know exactly what she was thinking, but he could imagine that it had to do with tomorrow night. His own thoughts were plagued with the idea of having to mate with the female in front of Frieza's men, but woman are sometimes more shy about things than men. He would be uncomfortable doing it, but it would get done if that was how he could keep her safe and by his side. She, on the other hand, was probably horrified at the thought of it.

"You should eat," he said to try and get her mind off of the future.

Her big blue eyes looked up to stare at him for two seconds before saying, "I'm not hungry."

His chest tightened at the sound of her words. It was as though she wasn't presently sitting in front of him, but far off into the distance. She had reverted back to the Bulma he first met years ago as a child. Her personality was gone. For the first time in his life he didn't know what to do.

He finished his meal in record time and grabbed Bulma by the wrist. They walked out of the cafeteria calmly, but rushed through the halls to Vegeta's chambers. The silence was louder than his Final Flash attack and almost unbearable. This was not the woman he was used to. Usually she would protest him dragging her around and she would try to fight her way out of his grasp. Where did his Bulma go?

Once inside the room the door slid shut behind them. He released her wrist and walked over to the open window to stare out into the afternoon sky. Vegeta heard a thump behind him and felt the floor vibrate. When he turned around to see her slumped on the floor with her head in her hands, his anger rose in waves. Why was she so upset? It was her fault after all. If she didn't go rushing into Frieza's chambers demanding to get rid of her tail, than they probably wouldn't be in this predicament.

He walked over to her collapsed form and forced her to stand in front of him. Her eyes were watery from crying and her entire body was shaking once again. His anger boiled over since this woman obviously didn't understand that she was the cause of this situation and in true Vegeta fashion he had to inform her of the mistake she made.

"If you weren't so stupid as to rush into his throne room to get rid of your tail, than none of this would have happened," he growled low in his throat.

Bulma stiffened in his grasp. "You're saying this is my fault?" She asked calmly.

"Entirely," he retorted with a snarl. "Now I must set aside my pride for some foolish woman who can't handle having a Saiyan tail."

Vegeta was caught completely off guard with what happened next. Bulma's shoulders started to shake, then her chest, and finally a loud laugh escaped her lips. Her once wet eyes looked up at him blazing.

"I can't handle a Saiyan tail? Quite the opposite. I can accept having the tail. I can even accept being the only female Saiyan alive even if I wasn't born that way," she paused to take his wrist into her hand and then yelled, "I just can't handle the REJECTION!"

As the last word left her mouth she used all the rage coursing through her body to throw Vegeta against the concrete wall on the other side of the room. If she wasn't so angry, she would have noticed that the force of her throw left a gaping hole in the wall as Vegeta fell to his knees. Bulma watched as the Saiyan prince lifted himself from the floor and glared at her with black as night eyes.

All that was racing through her head was murdering this ignorant man. He dared to blame her for Frieza's demand? If he would have accepted her as the human she once was instead of the Saiyan hybrid she became, then she would've never dreamed of jeopardizing their relationship, if that's what you want to call it.

She could tell that he was no longer in control of his emotions and who would be if they were thrown across a room with force? Bulma almost regretted testing his patience…almost. He would definitely counterattack and he did right after that thought entered her mind.

Vegeta fazed in front of her and connected his fist with her abdomen. When she doubled over in pain, he grabbed her neck and squeezed both sides. It was getting harder for her to breath and he made it worse by slamming her into a wall causing the little air she had left to escape her lungs quickly.

She placed both of her small hands on his arm in a feeble attempt to get him to let go of her. The pain on both sides of her neck was becoming unbearable and she knew soon she would lose consciousness if he didn't let go. When she started to see spots, he brought his mouth next to her ear.

"Rejection? I killed the only Saiyan left besides myself to protect you, woman. I'm now the only one of my race alive in the universe thanks to you. How is that rejection?" He seethed.

Vegeta hadn't been this enraged since his race was annihilated years ago. This woman thought he rejected her because he hasn't mated with her yet. Did she ever stop to think about the consequences they would face if he did? Maybe she wasn't as aware as he thought she was that Frieza lived to make his life a living hell. Did he not explain that to her many times in the past months?

The ranting inside his head halted when he noticed a lone tear escape her right eye. It was hard for him to tell if she was crying because he was very close to killing her, or if she understood what he has done for her. Bulma's hands released his wrist and slowly made their way to either side of his face while she tried to move her face towards his.

All he could do was loosen his grip around her slender neck so he didn't snap it while she moved forward. As Bulma's lips came within inches of his he felt her warm breath on his face. He wanted to lean away from her, but something within him wouldn't allow it.

Her pink lips parted only slightly when she whispered, "I'm sorry." Before he realized what she was doing her lips were gently pressing against his and he froze. The woman was kissing him after he violently attacked her. Females will never make sense to him.

Bulma couldn't believe what her body told her to do. He admitted that he didn't reject her, but she wasn't convinced that he understood what she meant by her statement. Yes, she knew that he did those things for her, but he did it for the Bulma that now has a Saiyan tail which reminds him of his past. She believes he is falling in love with the Saiyan woman he never thought he could have instead of her, the Earth Princess who is human. Nonetheless, she shouldn't have assaulted him.

As she broke the kiss and leaned back on the wall Vegeta let go of her neck and put his hands on the concrete behind her on either side of her head. His head was lowered, but his eyes were opened. Bulma tried to lift her hand to her neck to rub it, but Vegeta quickly grabbed it and held it in his own.

"You're confusing me," he finally said after a few seconds of silence.

Bulma tilted her head, but regretted it once the sharp pain stabbed her neck. "How so?" She asked trying hard not to wince.

He lifted his dark eyes excruciatingly slow to stare into hers. "Are you angry with me or not?"

The Earth Princess breathed in deeply before answering. "Yes and no. I'm not as angry as I was because I know that you haven't fully rejected me. I am angry because you didn't totally grasp why I'm upset," she hesitated before continuing, "Can you please answer one question for me truthfully?"

When he didn't object, she took that as a yes. "Do you only protect me because I have Saiyan genes or is it something more?"

Vegeta was surprised at her bluntness. Of course, he knows in his small heart that it isn't only because she's part Saiyan, but is it alright for him to admit that to her? Emotions are hard things to express for him, but is it ok if he lies and this matter takes a worse turn?

He sighed before confessing his feelings to anyone for the first time. "Radditz was Saiyan and I killed him," he said with a tiny hint of a blush while turning his head away.

"What does that mean to me?" Bulma asked while turning his face back to look at her.

"What do you mean? I just told you," he growled quietly.

"Vegeta, I want you to be honest, and tell me exactly how you feel about me and why before something ridiculous happens," Bulma pleaded.

"You want me to tell you that I love you?" He asked emotionlessly.

Just the tone in his voice made Bulma's heart sink. She wanted to fade into the wall and be as far away from him as possible. He really didn't care about her as a person. The next thing he said caught her off guard.

"I can't tell you I love you because I've never experienced that emotion before. It's completely alien to me just like heartlessness is to you. But I can tell you that I feel something different when I'm around you that I can't explain. At first, I thought you were annoying and I honestly wanted to kill you, but in time you grew on me. I didn't want any harm to befall you and I was enraged when that disgusting creature tried to take you from me in the cafeteria the other day."

Bulma had to smirk when she remembered the look on Vegeta's face that day. The man who raped her while Vegeta was away is probably still in the regeneration tank. It made her excited inside that he would do something like that for her.

She thought he was finished with his speech, but he continued, "If I'm being forced to be completely honest, then I'll tell you that I was pleased that you received a Saiyan tail," Bulma lowered her head, but was forced to look back up at Vegeta when he lifted her chin with his finger, "But that's not the only reason that I feel the need to protect you."

When Vegeta saw the extreme relief and happiness in Bulma's eyes after he spoke, something in his stomach twisted. Was he upset about something? Or was it what some people call butterflies? He wasn't sure, but he knew what he wanted to do when those blue eyes glistened with water. He wanted to kiss her…and that's exactly what he did.

* * *

WHOA! I know I ended it on a cliffy and that's so everyone will be excited about the next chapter because you know it will be juicy! Now, the more reviews I get, the sooner the next chap will be released so PLEASE review and let me know what you thought!!! Also check out my new poll!!


End file.
